Taking Chances
by sweeteex25
Summary: When Max meets Fang her whole life changes. They are now best friends and, even though they don't know it yet, hopelessly in love. Will their friendship prevent their relationship from growing into something more? Maximum Ride with NO WINGS! Will update often! I am not James Patterson, therefore I do not own Maximum Ride. I hope you read anyways! R and r! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Remind me again why I took this job? It is half an hour long drive to the only stupid mall in our small town. On top of that, I hate the mall. Do I, Maximum Ride, seem like the type of person who would like the mall? Well, for those of you who don't know me, you will just have to trust that I'm not. My sister, Ella, is and my other sister Angel would be that type of person, even though she is only seven.

Maybe I should introduce myself. I am Maximum Ride and I'm sixteen years old. I have dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Oh, and all my friends call me Max because Maximum just sounds ridiculous. I still don't understand why my dad named me that, but I couldn't ask him, unless I could figure out how to raise the dead. No need for your apologies and tears, you didn't know him and I didn't really either. He was a scientist, always in the lab, always out of town. He divorced my mom and I didn't speak to him with he exception of the occasional birthday or holiday. Then there was an accident in the lab, and you can guess the rest

My sisters, well half sisters, are Ella and Angel. Ella is fourteen and Angel is seven but I think I already said that. Ella looks exactly like our mom. She has the same dark, wavy hair that flows down her back and light brown eyes. Neither of them look like me at all except for our smooth, tanned skin. Angel is beautiful. Most seven year olds would be considered cute but not Angel. She looks like her father. She has soft and shiny light blonde ringlets that go to the middle of her rib cage and blue eyes that sparkle. Angel's name suits her extremely well, you can practically see her halo.

I can see the top of the mall from where I am driving in my silver BMW when I get a call from my boyfriend Sam. A smile flashes across my face immediately when I pick up.

Sam got straight to the point with, "Hey! How's the new job going?"

"Didn't even get there yet and you already called?" I replied.

"Just trying to be the best boyfriend I can."

I paused for a moment. I have never been very good at flirting or being romantic or any other thing that comes naturally to most girls. I wasn't really sure what the proper answer to that was so I went with, "Well, you are doing a great job."

I heard his adorable laugh and smiled in response. "And you are the best girlfriend anyone could be."

I know I said I wasn't amazing at flirting but did I mention I was even worse at receiving compliments. I felt the heat rise to my chin and prickle my cheeks, forehead and hairline as an awkward silence was initiated. Sam saved the day though by clearing his throat and saying, "Just call me after to let me know how the job goes."

Then, after running through my amazing list of cute ways to say goodbye to my boyfriend, I decided to go with the incredible, "Kay, bye Sam."

I hung up still embarrassed by my lack of social skills. What would

Ella say? Anyways, you can see why I like Sam. Not only is he gorgeous with chestnut hair with blonde streaks from the sun, hazel eyes and golden tan skin. You know how some people are yellow tan, some more brown and some more red? He is that perfect shade of bronze right in between brown and yellow. But that is what you get when you live in sunny California huh? Yeah… not only is he that but he clearly gets me and my social skills, most of the time.

As I take the final steps to the dreaded mall, all I can think about is Sam. That is until I walk into what smells like a cloud of perfume, air conditioning, more perfume and obnoxious sales people. I coughed that fake cough that you use when you see a smoker and you want to make them quit out of guilt. The one you use to prove a point. As I made my way out of Macy's ( the entrance to the mall closest to my car) and towards my new job at the movie theater. Working with candy, buttery popcorn and slushies, oh my! I have to say though, I am kind of excited for snacking on break, yum! And the guy who I believe is my coworker is kind of (really) hot… definitely a plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about last chapter. I know it wasn't great but even after reading many, many fanfictions, this was still MY first. I hope you don't mind. Shout out to darknite47 for being my very first reviewer! Hugs, kisses and a big bowl of ice cream to you! And also kittycats131 for my first follow! You get some cookies (Max's favorite!) Thanks so much for the support, you and everyone else! Long A/N, so sorry! Won't happen again. Enjoy the chapter!**

When I arrive at the movie theater, I see my new coworker walking towards me with this really odd smirk. I quickly thought of what I looked like in the mirror this morning. I was wearing dark jeans that were not as dark as his black ones and a soft, comfy white tee shirt that I loved. My hair was down and brushed, but maybe a little messy still. Why do I even care about what he thinks? I have Sam, perfect, sweet, caring, a little over protective, kind of pervy, Sam. Okay, this guy's hotness is definitely getting to my head. I love Sam... right?

Enough about my internal debate... he'll be here in 3, 2, 1.

"Hey, you're the new employee, right?" said hotboy. Now I could see his hair. How it flowed perfectly across his eyebrows, still leaving space to see his obsidian eyes sparkle. You could also see his six pack through the white employee shirt he was wearing. Oh... that's why he looked so familiar. He goes to my school, what is his name again? "Um, I'm Fang."

Ugh! I am so awkward. That was probably a really awkward pause while I just stared at him. "Max. We go to the same school right?" That is why I didn't know him at first. He went to Oakwood middle school and I went to Deer Lane. Even though we live in different towns, the two town's middle schools combine into one high school, but you really only associate with the people from your town and your school. It is kind of in two wings so unless you need to be in an AP class, you are only with the people from your town and your middle school. There are a few exceptions, of course, but this is standard. Our towns are both too small to have our own schools, I guess. We also share this mall, as you might have figured out.

"Oh yeah, I knew you looked familiar," he said with that little smirk again (what does that mean?) and without much expression, "so I guess I will be showing you how we do things around here huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled shyly. Where did that come from? I am not a shy person. "What kind of a name is Fang anyways, and do you ever smile?" There's the Max I like!

"Fang is a nickname. My real name is Nick. And you should not be talking... Maximum Ride." Again with the smirk.

"How do you know my full name?" I asked, genuinely curious. "And you only answered one question."

"Please Max, you get called to the office all the time. And I like to leave a little mystery. Let's go." And with that I followed him to the concessions, or whatever it's called.

Fine, I'll admit that this job isn't so bad, even though it is at the mall. But that is all thanks to Fang. He is way more fun than he lets on with the death glares and all black ensembles. He was teaching me how to "properly butter popcorn" when I snorted and said, "Is there really a proper way to butter popcorn?"

"Yes there is. And it starts with this." he said as he threw a piece at me. I grabbed a cup of popcorn and threw two at him. And it went on like that until we were throwing handfuls of popcorn at each other. Finally we were on the floor laughing like idiots (Fang actually DID smile a real smile by the way) and the manager made us sweep it up. It was still fun though as we faked apologies and pretended to cry of shame once our boss left. Then we started singing and there was no stopping us at that point. We got along so well it was like we have been best friends for life rather than meeting each other an hour or two ago.

When I got home, I went and got a plate of three chocolate chip cookies my mom and Angel made, went to the couch and checked my phone. One new message from Sam.

Sam: Hey baby! Now how was work? :)

Me: It was WAY better than I thought thanks!

Sam: That's great! What made better?

Me: My coworker was so nice and funny! He goes to our school, but he went to Oakwoods.

Sam: What's his name?

Me: Fang Walker, why? Do you know him?

It took him a few minutes to respond but I wasn't sure why.

Sam: Yeah, I know of him. Just don't get too close kay?

Me: Why? Are you jealous? He's just a friend don't worry.

Sam: For now. I see how the girls are all over him at school. Even from deer lane. Just promise me Max?

Me: Sure  
Sam: That isn't very convincing.

Me: It's just that you don't get to dictate who I hang out with. We'll talk later.

Sam: Please just don't. I love you Max.

I didn't respond.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing. It is so great to hear from you lovely people! I need something from you though. Before I introduce Nudge, Iggy and the rest of the flock, should this be Niggy or Eggy? I have always prefered Eggy, but you guys can vote. Right now I have one vote for Niggy and my vote goes to Eggy! XoXo and enjoy this chapter:**

I am really upset with Sam. I didn't really realize it until now, but he gets extremely jealous of other guys. I am going to talk to him tomorrow and see what he says. I am kind of scared though. What if he gets upset with me? What if he breaks up with me? Why am I even worrying so much? It's Sam and he loves me, he said so. But I still have that tight nervous feeling in my stomach.

****Next Day****

I normally do not get up easily but today I was awoken by nerves. The thought of going to school today freaked me out. I took a deep breathe. Me, Maximum Ride, feeling nervous about a boy? I'm really losing my edge. I'm also excited to see Fang again, even though we are in different wings. Maybe we won't see each other at all, we haven't before. I hope that we do though. I quickly threw on my light blue jeans, a white tank top and a black leather jacket that Ella once told me was really cute. I brushed through my hair without even looking in the mirror, grabbed my phone and ran downstairs. I am not missing whatever is cooking right now. It smells amazing.

When I walk down the stairs everyone is already eating. I said I got up easily, not early. Yes! Mom made pancakes. I love my mom and her cooking. Angel looked adorable, as always, in her soft pink dress that complemented her skin tone and a matching little clip pulling back a few strands of her blonde ringlets. I kissed her on the cheek as I walked to my seat. She smiled her, well, angelic smile at me. Ella looked stunning, like usual. She had on a tight black skirt with a white pattern and a white loose top. Even though she was naturally beautiful, she wore a little eyeliner and mascara with her hair straightened. I don't know how she gets up to do all that though.

"Mom, these pancakes are amazing." I said, mouth full of them.

"Thanks sweetie, but next time tell me when you are not chewing them. Do you want another?" She asked.

I gave her a duh look, "Do you even know me?"

After eating about 5 pancakes, Ella and I left for school. I just got my license last month, September, so now I drive myself and Ella in my BMW. I would drive angel except that her school starts later and is closer to us so she would be super early if she left at the same time as us high school kids. The car ride is long, but Ella and I talk and get along well.  
"So Max, how's Sam?" she asked me, suggestively in that way that we all know. The way that people ask about someone you like or are dating, we've all heard it before, do I really need to explain in detail?

"Not so great actually," I replied quietly.

"Are you guys fighting? But you are like totally meant for each other. And he is so hot."

"Yeah I know. Do you know Fang, or Nick I guess, Walker? He is the guy that works at the movies with me from school. I guess a lot of girls like him cause he is gorgeous and Sam knows that, even though Fang went to Oakwoods. I told him that we were having fun together because we were and he freaked out. Here, look." I showed her the texts.

"OMG! FANG WALKER!" Ella squealed (And yes, it does deserve caps. It was that loud) "He is so hot! Are you guys like friends? Do you like him? Are you going to break up with Sam?"

"No!" I yelled over her, "It isn't like that. I didn't even know him that long and it was like we've been friends forever. Kind of crazy actually. Wait so you actually know this guy?"

"Sure. Everyone does. All the girls love him, but from what I've heard, he's only had one girlfriend that he hates now. Brigid Dwyer, you used to be friends right? Before she moved to Fang's town."

"Well, not exactly friends but we were in the same little group." I said, bad memories coming back to me. "I can not believe he dated BRIGID. She is a little bitch and doesn't seem like his type. At all."

We finally got to school and I realized that even though school meant Fang it also meant Sam. I had first period with him though. I saw my usual group of friends, except it was only the girls. I know you wouldn't think it of me, but I guess that I was in the "popular" group. We probably wouldn't be at a normal high school, but in our small high school we are. We aren't popular in the other section though, just ours. None of us are sluts or bitches or whatever, except Lissa. No one really likes Lissa. She used to be friends with Brigid before she left. Now she sometimes hangs out with Brigid's friends from the other town. She doesn't really like us either but she does like being popular. The only reason that I am in this group though is JJ. She has been my best friend since fifth grade when she moved here. She is gorgeous and seems like the popular type, but not in a slut/bitch way. She has dark tan skin that is way darker than mine and caramel brown hair that is naturally straight, smooth, flawless and shiny. She only wears light eyeliner and mascara because she really doesn't need it.

Tess is also a really close friend. JJ got us closer in sixth grade and she made us three the popular group after becoming friends with Brigid and Lissa. Tess has the same color skin as I do and she has golden blonde hair that shines. Her big blue eyes are her best feature though. She wears mascara because her eyes are so pretty she doesn't need anything else. Then there is Lissa. The best word to describe Lissa is slut. She is pretty though. She has red hair, green eyes and a flawless face. Seriously, this girl could model. She looks like Lindsay Lohan when she was in Mean Girls rather than jail. That actually fits Lissa rather well. Mean Girls? Anyone?

My friends smile and wave at me. JJ is wearing a white skirt with lace on top and a plain black tank top that is flowy. Tess is wearing dark jeans and a button up shirt that ties on the bottom. Lissa is wearing a tight shirt that was really short and a tight black skirt that was high-waisted but you could still see her stomach.

"Hey guys!" I said

"Hey!" smiled JJ and Tess. Lissa looked like she was looking for someone else. I wondered who, we were all here. "What do you want to do after school today?"

"Can't. I have to work today," I said

"Oh yeah! You are working with that Fang guy from Oakwoods? He's gorgeous." said Lissa.

"He's also really nice and funny. You don't have to be so shallow all the time." I said angrily. Lissa tends to make me so mad.

"Geez. No need to be a bitch, Maximum." I rolled my eyes and ignored her glare.

"So are you guys like besties now?" JJ asked, "Better not be taking my place."

She threw her arm over my shoulder as I responded, "No one ever could."

The bell rang and we all walked to first period. As I walk in the door I see Mr. Robberts, the social studies teacher and the rest of the class but no Sam. Where is he?****

Sorry that this chapter was weak. I just wanted to update because that is what all my amazing reviewers seem to want. What do you think happened to Sam? Let me know and don't forget to vote, Niggy or Eggy?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thanks again for the reviews and follows. It actually means the world to me. If you want me to check out your stories and stuff, I really truly will. Sorry if I don't update right away. I'm not one of those people who has like thirty chapters prewritten. I post as soon as I write. I like this because I can listen to your reviews and change things, even though I have an idea of what I am doing already. Thanks for your support! XOXO 3**

I sit down in Mr. Robberts' social studies class. I was still looking around for Sam, waiting for him to walk in late like he does sometimes. Except that he didn't. He always tells me when he is missing school. This must have been really sudden, like maybe he is sick and just found out this morning. Mr. Robberts stood in front of the class. His boring face and monotone voice made this class agonizing. I looked around the room. Since we only have classes with people from our town, I know everyone. I have actually always known them, since pre school, with the exception of Liam in the corner. He moved here in fifth grade, but I have never really talked to him. Apparently he had a crush on me when he first moved here. Ick.

Mr. Robberts was talking apparently. I wasn't paying attention until I heard my name. It was as close to mad the Mr. Monotone could manage. He was telling me to go to the office, but there was a dull look of sympathy on his face. This is the most emotion I have ever seen out of him, which gave me a bad feeling about this. I rose from my desk, leaving my books, but he told me to bring them. Uh oh, not good. I tried to think of the bad things I've done recently. Nothing to harsh. I called Lissa a slutty bitch yesterday... maybe she told the principal. No, Lissa is kind of scared of me. Ever since I punched her and broke her nose. Oh look I'm here.

Principal Kirk and I are on a first name basis at this point. He has stopped calling me Maximum and I stopped calling him Dr. Kelly (yes, Kirk Kelly) or Dr. Unibrow. I know, sounds like an evil scientist right? He kind of looks like one too. It used to freak me out but now it just gives me the chills sometimes. Not having to call him doctor makes it better too. Kirk looked sympathetic too. This really can not be good, can it?

"Max, come in here please." he said softly.

"Kay, Kirk." I said, earning a stern look (Oh yeah, only in private.) "I mean Kirk and I are on a first name basis at this point. He has stopped calling me Maximum and I stopped calling him Dr. Kelly (yes, Kirk Kelly) or Dr. Unibrow. I know, sounds like an evil scientist right? He kind of looks like one too. It used to freak me out but now it just gives me the chills sometimes. Not having to call him doctor makes it better too. Kirk looked sympathetic too. This really can not be good, can it? Kelly."

I sat down in the chair. The office was stuffy and carpeted and all together... office-y. The sympathetic look was back.

"Max, your mom said that you are to drive yourself and Ella home. We have called her here too. Your uncle, on your dad's side though, has just passed away. Apparently you were close to him, Evan Ride? He is a close family friend of Sam too right, that is why he isn't at school. I believe you both will be attending the wake."

Not sure what to say, I just sat there while Kirk checked his notes. After what seemed like an hour, he said, "She also informed me that you and Ella should stop at a store on the way and get something black to wear. She said that she messaged you on your phone with details, but wanted me to make sure that you checked," after a pause he said, "I am very sorry Max."

"It isn't your fault," I said, still in shock. "You said Sam would be there too?"

"Yes."

Oh, so that was where he was. I really liked my uncle and I am extremely sad, but all I can think of is my cousin, Gazzy. His mom left them when he was days old. Now he had no one. I looked outside and saw Ella.

"Ella's here. Can we go?"

"Yes. And she already knows."

But I could tell that she knew from the mascara dripping down her face. I don't really cry and I was kind of frozen instead. I wrapped her in a hug and took her to the car.

"Hey, Ella, listen. I know you loved him but you have to be strong. For mom and for Gazzy. We have to go shopping. Mom said I need a black dress and you can get a new one." I made a face at shopping, but Ella sobbed harder. "What, you love shopping?"

"No, I just forgot about Gazzy. I feel awful." She said between sobs until her voice broke. I would have hugged her if I wasn't driving.

"It's okay Ella, they will find someone for him to live with. Family I'm sure. Uncle Evan probably had a plan in case of a disaster. Don't worry until we have to. For now you can help me try on dresses." I cringed at that last sentence. I really hate dresses and shopping, but Ella loves it. Her face lit up through the tears, which made me smile.

When we arrive at the mall, my smile fades completely. I really hate shopping.  
**  
I know, short chapter. I wanted to do short chapters with more updates. However, my computer broke for two days and I had to get it reset. I could do it on my phone but my internet is SOOOO SLOW! I made this one short so I could at least get an update. Hopefully I will do another tonight. And by the way, this is a really necessary to the book.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I have been getting a lot of Niggy reviews. I am kind of surprised actually but whatever. I like Niggy too. And for all of you guys asking, it is a Niggy story. I am going to start dedicating my chapters to the first person who reviews the last one. This chapter is dedicated to darknite47 who, by the way, is my favorite and best reviewer! Read her stories. I love Framed. u/4178444/ I also don't own any of the stores named here. Otherwise I would be super rich.**

The mall. *sigh* I never go to the mall and there are many reasons for that. The first being that I hate shopping. The second is that it is small and always crowded with screaming girls. If I need to go shopping desperately, like I don't have clothes that fit desperate, then I go to a store that is never crowded and isn't in the mall. One time I had Ella get me clothes but that was a disaster. She got me bright pink jeans, a white skirt, some sweater that was too expensive to wear without being nervous and other impractical clothes. That won't happen again.

Thankfully, the mall wasn't as bad today because all the squealing girls and their friends/boyfriends were at school except for a few that were ditching.

Ella looks at me and smiles as I stood frozen by the door. Her face was still a little tear stained but she reapplied makeup before she would leave the car.

"Come on Max" Ella said.

I took an exaggerated step forward, as if it was the hardest thing in the world for me. As if I had a fifty pound weight is each shoes. I don't think that it was too far off from how I felt. Ella just rolled her eyes.

"You need a dress Max. You know that."

I stuck my tongue out at her condescending tone. It was annoying. I walked forward anyways.

"So where do we go first?" I asked.

"We could go to Bebe or Aritzia or Forever21..." she trailed off looking at me expectantly. Does she think I actually care?

"Your choice." I said

That was a mistake. I ended up in a store that was crowded even today. There are moms and girls I am sure are ditching school. This is going to be so much fun, if I was the type of person who enjoyed getting her insides ripped out. That was kind of how this felt.

"Before you go anywhere," I said loudly before Ella could run off, "there are rules. Not long like a gown or too short. It has to be black of course, but no sequins. Got it?  
"Yeah, I guess."

We split up and started looking. I found one dress that I didn't want for me but might look nice on Ella. Then I saw her again near the dressing room.

"I think I am done." I said holding up the only dress I got.

"I'm not!" Ella said with more black dresses than I knew they had.

"Let's just go and if we don't find anything, you can look again. Are some of those for you?" I asked nervously.

She smile evilly, "One or two."

"Ella!" I yelled

We got dressing rooms across from each other. Ella tried on her dresses first. She only had three, including the one I picked out for her.

The first dress was tight and black. It had lace on the entire back and parts of the sides. It was cute on her but there was too much lace.

"It looks slutty. Too much lace for a funeral." I said.

"Agreed."

I took out my iPhone and started a game of Subway Surfer. I was pretty good at it. I hit the pause button right before Ella came out and screamed at me. Good timing. I have amazing instincts.

The next dress was very sparkly. Ew. It looked like she rolled around in some glitter.

"You can't shine that much at a funeral!" I said to her.

"I know. But I really like it." She twirled once in front of the mirror and I took out my phone again. She went back in the dressing room to try on the dress I picked out. I couldn't wait to see how gorgeous it looked on her so I could prove I have taste. What? I really do.

She came out and I grinned.

"Ella! It is perfect!" I said, pretty enthusiastically if you ask me.

"Really?" She spun in the mirror, "I like the back. Good choice Max!"  
I smirked. I do have taste! And you doubted me.

It was a black, tight dress with a different texture than most dresses. It had a large circle in the back but it wasn't slutty like the lace. It was lovely and fit her like it was made for her.** (A/N here is the dress ?BR=f21&Category=dress_little_black_dress&ProductID=2000037980&VariantID= enjoy!)**

Now it is my turn. Kill me.

I walk into my dressing room and see about eight different dresses. Yay. A few are loose and most are tight.

The first dress was like a strapless dress but it had lace on the top up to my collarbones. It was tight and black, of course. It was also a little too girly for me.

"I hate it." I said when I walked outside.

"It's okay. A maybe. I think that it looks too old for you. It is also too long." She said

After I got rid of all the tight dresses (ew) it was down to two. The second to last dress I tried on that day was flowy and had a tight top. It also had this neon pink belt. What? It was way too girly and it made me look frail. I hated that.

"No!" I yelled when I walked out.

"I like it, a lot, but I don't love it. Try the next one."

I went into the changing room, again, and tried on my last dress. I actually didn't mind this one. It was kind of nice. It was comfortable when I put it on and not too girly.

I walked outside and caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked, pretty. Like really pretty. Ella gasped, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Max! You look amazing! This is the dress."

I agreed. It was flowy and plain on the bottom. The top was tight with a sweetheart neckline (at least that is what the tag said) and had black lace over it. The dress stopped but the lace over continued and formed a halter neck. There were buttons going all the way up and a collar. I know, so not like me, but it was nice, for a dress.**(A/N ?Br=F21&Category=DRESS&ProductID=2000048296&VariantID= Max's dress!)**

We bought our dresses and exited the store. It is amazing how inexpensive the clothes here are. That was what I was thinking before I saw someone I didn't expect to see, Fang.

"Fang!" I yelled. It hasn't been long since I saw him, actually it was yesterday but that seems so far away at this point. I was still excited to see him. I jumped on his back like a five year old. His strong arms caught me and held me there, even though he was surprised.

"Hey Maxie," he said, earning himself a glare, "I honestly did not expect to see you coming out of Forever21."

"Neither would I," I agreed, "but my uncle just died and I needed a... dress."

I said dress like it was poison on my tongue. It kind of was to me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"You didn't kill him or anything right? So no need to be sorry. But thanks."

That caught him off guard. Huh? He doesn't seem like the type to have that happen often. At that moment I realized two things:

1) Ella was standing by the door staring at Fang.  
2) Fang still had me on his back.

Number two kind of made me forget number one. I jumped down, trying to make it less awkward, except that it wasn't awkward at all. I told you it was like we had been friends forever.

"Uh...well, Max, I never got your phone number yesterday." he said

We exchanged phone numbers and I caught Ella's gaze again. I remembered that they didn't know each other.

"Fang, this is my sister, Ella. Ella come here!" She walked over, dazed. "Ella this is Fang."

She looked mesmerized by my new friend. I know he was hot, but could she be more obvious?

"Hey Ella. You go to our school too right? I've seen you in the hallways. You have an amazing sister. And she's really pretty" he fake whispered the last part.

"I've never heard you say so much. He must really like you Ella." I said, trying not to look as thrown off as I was by his compliment. "We really need to go Fang. I'll text you later?"

"Yeah. See you as soon as you get back to work, Max. But hurry. It is way more interesting with you.

We hugged goodbye, even Ella because Fang is just that sweet, and he called after me, "I'm sure you'll look gorgeous in that dress."

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that or not. I also wasn't sure how it made me feel.  
**  
Hope you guys liked it! I brought in more Fang. There will be a lot of Fax. You just need to wait. I have also decided on Niggy but Ella might have an OC boyfriend later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am writing this one only approximately 48 minutes after the last one so I have only one person to dedicate this to. Guess who? Darknite47 again! Haha! I am going to get the flock together soon, no worries. Keep reviewing! I actually use your suggestions (as long as they don't interfere too much with what I have planned) because I write, update and write again. I don't have a bunch of chapters saved. I think I have already said this. Okay...  
**  
"Actually Max, we aren't done. What shoes were you planning on wearing?" Ella said

I was still stuck on what Fang said. I wasn't even sure if I heard it right. And what about Sam? He would not like the butterflies I felt at that moment.

"Max?"

"Uh, maybe black converse?" I said, reasonably. Sensible footwear was always my thing.

"No your not! Even though it is for a sad occasion, if that is what it takes to turn you into a girl, I'm going to use it. You are wearing heels! I just decided!" Ella squealed

I rolled my eyes but I felt terror building up inside of me. Bubbling to the top before I pushed it back. I have never even wore heels unless the one inch baby heels I wore in my mom's second wedding. I was a flower girl at the age of one and a half. I could barely move in those. I didn't want to think about what Ella was going to put me in.

An amazing idea came to me though. What if I brought Fang? He would probably back me up if I need it right? I pulled out my phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Ella asked.

"Fang. I'm not going shoe shopping with you and not bringing back up. Sorry." I said.

"Max?" he sounded confused.

"Hey. Are you still at the mall? I need you."

"Yeah, why?"

"Ella wants to take me shoe shopping. Who else will protect me from eight inch heels?" I smiled

"Fine. Where are you?"

"Same spot. We'll wait for you."

"Bye Maxie..."  
"Ugh" I rolled my eyes and hung up, but my smile returned quickly. Fang was coming!

When I saw an attractive boy in black clothes turn the corner I ran to him. I whispered in his ear, "Please don't let her get me anything to bad."

"Okay Maxie." he whispered back.

Arm in arm we walked back to Ella. She lead the way to a small boutique with both shoes and clothes. I leaned against Fang muscular frame and thought of what we were about to do. She handed me the dress I bought.

"Why do I need this?" I asked her.

"Put it on so you can see if the shoes match."

We both put on our dresses. I came out and shot Fang a look that screamed get me out but he didn't react. He was staring at me.

"Want a picture? It will last longer." I said but the butterflies were back.

Fang cleared his throat, "Sorry. You look great though Max. Honestly."

I just turned and went to look at a pair of shoes Ella wanted me to see. After telling her to choose a few pairs for me, I sit next to Fang on the couch.

"This is painful. Like torture." I said.

"Don't worry. You look incredible." He grinned a little.

"Uh, thanks."

There was a short pause before Ella came over with boxes spilling from her arms. Fang rushed over to help but it was a little late. The top half collapsed on the floor. He gathered them in his arms and took a few more from Ella. They brought them over to me, ugh.

I open the first box. Red and strappy. Nope.

The second was floral. Ew

The third was actually not that bad. It was a black close toed pump with lace over it that matched my dress.

"I like these best." I called to Ella who was trying on a pair of emerald green pumps.  
"I did too. Try them on." she said

They are a little high and I am kind of wobbly. As I am walking to the mirror, I only fell once. Fang caught me though. They did look amazing with the dress.

Walking back to the couch I didn't even fall. Only stumbled a little. I took off the shoes and saw Fang talking to Ella. They were laughing. It may not seem like it at first but Fang is so easy to talk to. He is sweet, funny, sarcastic, cute...

I changed into what I wore to school. Ella decided on silver and black super high wedges.

"Why aren't you in school?" I asked Fang.

He shrugged, "I ditch sometimes."

"Ooohhh someone thinks he's bad ass."

"I don't know Maximum... Am I not?

"Ha funny. Don't call me Maximum."

"Or what?" He was challenging me. Not smart for him.

"This!" I screamed and leapt on top of him.

We had a legitimate tickle fight right here in a store. A shoe store. Who would have thought that I would have a tickle fight with a hot guy I meant yesterday in a shoe store.

At first I had him pinned down but that was only because I had the element of surprise. Fang was bigger, taller and stronger than me. He easily picked me up off of him and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked and yelled at him to put me down. He didn't until the person who worked at the store yelled at us. We laughed a little and had a small poke war that wouldn't be too visible if you didn't know it was happening.

Ella finished paying and Fang walked us to the exit of the mall.

"Bye Fang, for real this time." I hugged him goodbye.

"Bye Maxie, Ella."

I rolled my eyes at his pet name for me and walked out the door.

After a few minutes of searching, we found my BMW. We both got in and drove home. I don't know about Ella, but all I was thinking about was Fang.****

Hey guys! Please R and R.  
Xoxo Andi


	7. Chapter 7

**My first review was from guest (randomness). I'm sure you know who you are! Hope you guys are liking it. I had over 200 views today and only two reviews. Come on guys! Please! BTW I don't own anything in this chapter (like the shows and stores again. I guess I own my story because it is from my mind, but not the character, obvi.)  
**  
I walk in the house and am immediately greeted by a hug. Not a happy hug either, a wet one with tears. Those are the worst.

"Are you guys all right?" my mom asked.

"Yeah. We were really upset in the car to the mall but we are okay now." I responded.

Ella started crying again. Her sobs were quiet but broke up her voice. Her response sounded like this, "I'm... all right... mom... really... I just need... a minute..."

She went up the stairs to her room wiping her eyes, mascara underneath her eyes. I hate it when people say mascara was dripping down someone's face. Unless you have crappy makeup or dove in a pool/ran your hands down your face, mascara is never in those perfect little streaks. Who doesn't wear waterproof mascara? I have heard Ella say that to the TV when people get out on Project Runway or America's Next Top Model.

"Why aren't you crying Max?" Mom asked.

"I kind of am. On the inside I guess. I'm really sad, of course, but I'm not used to crying, so I normally don't." I explained. I've explained before but she doesn't get it.

"Alright. Will you talk to Ella for me then? I know I will start crying again and make it worse."

"Sure, no problem. Is Sam coming to the wake? And when is it?" I asked her

"Yes he is and tomorrow. Is that a problem? You did find a dress right?"

"Yeah." I held up the Forever21 yellow bag as proof. "I'll show you when I come down."

She nodded and went back to the kitchen to make lunch for us, I assumed. Mmmm... I wonder what she is making...

"Ella?" I knocked on the door.

"Come in." she could form words, but her voice was still shaky.

She was sitting on her bed holding a pillow in her lap. I sat on the space next to hers. I wasn't sure what to say. Damn. I should have thought about this before I came in here. I wasn't going to be cliché and say that it will be okay or that she time will pass.

"Ella, you can't think of death as a bad thing. Think about it as a new beginning for him. He is probably watching over everyone right now. It is like being a powerless, but still all knowing, God. Think of all the fun you've had with him. Remember when he took us horseback riding? He flipped off the horse, fractured his elbow and still laughed all the way to the hospital about what an idiot he was."

She giggled a little, so I continued.

"And the time he took us, Gazzy and Dad laser tagging? The three of us were on a team. We lost, by like a billion, but he smiled the whole way. Then he did a victory dance and pretended like he thought we won, just to cheer you up."

She smiled and hugged me, tears still in her eyes, but they weren't as sad this time. This time they were more appreciative. I liked that.

"Come downstairs. Mom made lunch and wants us to show her what we bought." I told Ella.

"'Kay" she responded.

Mom was shocked by my outfit choice. Even though she oohed and aahed at Ella's, she didn't expect less. I don't know what she expected of me, but from the look on her face, this wasn't it.

"Max, you actually want to wear that?" Mom asked in awe.

"Not really, but it is okay for a dress. And shoes. Well high heeled shoes."

**Cut to next day at the wake**

I woke up with a start. You know those dreams when a car or train is about to hit you and you get up right before you die? That was what happened but a little different. I was flying. Soaring, actually. I had wings and it was amazing. It was like it was so familiar to me and yet it was so fun, as though I never got used to it. I loved the feeling, it was safe and exciting.

Then something hit my right speckled wing with a thud. I dropped a few feet in shock, but kept going frantically. Then I got hit in the left wing. The mystery source stopped throwing the objects when I started losing altitude, fast. The right wing was hurt, but the left was broken. Then the wings fell off with a painful snap. I screamed in pain. No one was there to help. I dropped to the floor of a hole and faced the ground before I woke up, scared and shaking.

I looked at the clock. I was awake at 7:34 on a day that I didn't have to go to school. Who am I?  
Turns out it didn't matter anyways. Want to know why? At 7:50, just when I was starting to go back to sleep after the nightmare, Ella ran into my room, full speed. At 7:50. What is happening in this house today?

"MAXXX! Get up, get up! I am so excited to do your hair and makeup and nails!" She squealed.

"I know I said you could, but does it have to be this early." I groaned. It was muffled from the blankets I was hiding in.

"Yes Max, it does. Now come out and shower. Actually, now though!" She said, too cheerfully. It was obnoxious at this hour.

"Yes Ma'am!" I said, salute and all. A weak, exhausted one that wouldn't really make it in the military, but as close as I could get in this state. She left as I stood with a scowl.

I grabbed a towel, sweats and a grey tank top. My bathroom was in my bedroom so I didn't have to bring clothes in but it is a habit.

I love to take showers. I love to feel clean. That is one of the many reasons I prefer not to wear makeup. I always stand in the shower for more than just a few minutes longer than necessary Today I took even longer. I was reluctant to get out knowing my fate. When I dried off and put on the comfy clothes I chose, I practically sprinted for my phone. Guess who I was going to text? Guess who I already have a text from?

Well, I was going to text Fang, but I had a text from Sam.

S: Are you going to the wake?

M: Yeah you?

S: Yeah. How are you doing? We didn't get a chance to talk yesterday.

M: I know. I'm holding up. It's really sad but I am better than Ella. Are you okay? I know you were close with the whole family.

S: It's fine. Lots of tears but time will pass. I have to go talk to my brother again. Love you.

M: Bye

Then I texted Fang.

M: Hey Fang.

F: Hey. How's the dress?  
M: Uncomfortable. Want to come keep me company while Ella turns me into a human doll?

F: Hmmmm... sounds entertaining. What's in it for me?

M: The entertainment...

F: And...

M: A chocolate chip cookie. Mrs. Martinez specialty.

F: I'm in.

I gave him my address and he showed up 10 minutes later. I was already sitting in the chair by Ella's vanity. I played Angry Birds to keep my mind off the pain. Then Fang walked in.

I saw his smirk in the mirror. Let me tell you, he saw my scowl.

"So Maxie, when you said human doll, you weren't kidding."

"Don't call me Maxie. Or I will call you Fangy, in public."

"Fine, fine. Where is my cookie?"

"Downstairs on the counter. OW ELLA! STOP BURNING ME!"

"Someone is in a good mood." he muttered.

"Funny," I said with mock amusement and mucho sarcasm, "Now go get your cookie before I do."

"Fine, and by the way. I brought someone with me." The mysteriousness was almost tangible. He left the room before I could ask him who.

I sat with horror clearly written on my face as Ella endlessly curled section after section of my hair.

"Jeez Max, no need to scowl. Your face will freeze."

"Only old people say that Ella."

We didn't speak again. I watched in silence as she curled and curled. How does she have fun doing this? She took the front two strands, twisted them and clipped them together in the back of my head.

"Look at your hair Max." Ella said.

"Wow El, you actually did a great job, especially considering all the burn scars. Totally worth it though." I remarked sarcastically. It actually did look nice though and I saw how her face fell at my comment. "Sorry Ella, I'm just being annoying. It looks amazing, honestly."

Her smile made the whole thing worth it. I really loved my sister.****

The whole death thing will be done tomorrow morning. Hopefully I can get two chapters done tomorrow (one morning, one night) and then the flock will unite! By the way, guess who Fang brought in the reviews! I like to leave some mystery too.

XOXO  
ƸAndi3


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if you were hoping for an update. I don't really care right now though because I am super upset. I have a chapter and a half already written with some niggy in it, not because I like Niggy better but because you guys voted for that. I want to make you all all of a sudden I get like 50 random eggy reviews... WTF? I TOLD YOU GUYS TO VOTE EARLIER! I care about my storyline way more than character couples (Except for Fax) and there will be an OC for the one who is not with Iggy so don't fear. I also never said anything about Nudge and Iggy being together as far as I could tell, so it's fair game. Tell me if I did though because then y'all are stuck. Getting a little Southern there huh? Anyways, for some reason most of you chose to vote now. I am going to give you one more chance because I love my readers. Everyone gets ONE vote. Niggy vs Eggy. Starting now. I am canceling all previous votes. This is really not to get reviews. I am just split between the two. This is probably going to be a little bit more annoying than I planned but I'm over it. Just some basic counting :) Get your votes in by Friday at 10:30 PM. I will hopefully write an update somewhere in between 11:30 and 1:00 but I am not changing it in the middle of writing. Sorry. So TEN THIRTY IS THE LATEST! Got it? If you truly care vote. It is 4-5 letters. First 2 can have it dedicated to them as a special gift. Haha, I sound like a commercial but actually.**

P.S. I will update tonight (I hope, it might go up tomorrow morning) but it will just be the wake thing and getting ready for it. Write me a review or PM if anything is unclear at this point 'kay? Don't be shy :) I will respond.

COMING UP:  
Pairings:

The Iggy, Nudge, Ella and OC dilemma. TBA

Fax (obviously)

Angel and an OC (just for some fun later on) I think it will be adorable! Like a little kids romance, sweet and innocent. You know that guy you kissed and giggled shyly after when you were four or maybe got married to with a ring pop in preschool ? That kind of a thing.

S_ (Sam and a mystery rebound girl oooohhhh) but you won't hear much about them, I don't think. I'm planning something interesting though...

All for now! Don't forget to vote. Hopefully I will have another chapter tonight! Thanks  
- Andi


	9. Chapter 9

**My first reviewer is ladybug99. u/3927131/ Thanks so much for your reviews! All of the people who answered and guessed said Nudge and Iggy. You're right. It was originally supposed to be Gazzy and Angel but then I realized they were already Max's cousin and sister. I am so excited for this chapter because of the new Flock characters introduced to Max.**

To be honest, my hair isn't that bad. It actually look amazing. The curls are loose but in that perfect way that stays in with a little hairspray and the clipped pieces keep it out of my face.

"Makeup time!" I squealed.

I groaned. Then I saw Fang come up the stairs with the two people he brought. There were three people next to him. One of them was my sister Angel. She looks more beautiful as any seven year old could, like always. Her yellow skirt and white tank top suited her well, making her look more tan. She was holding Fang's hand. I guess that they somehow bonded already, even without me introducing them. Angel was always good at making friends though. The other two I didn't recognize.

There was one girl with dark skin, but not too dark. Kind of like Tyra Banks on that show Ella watches. She had curly hair that was dark brown. Her outfit consisted of bright blue jean shorts and a button up collar shirt (unbuttoned though) with circles cut out of the sleeves at the shoulder and a white tank top underneath it. It looked nice on her. She was thin and tall for her age, which was probably close to Ella's but she had like four or five (maybe more) inches on her.

Then she was talking to a boy about a year younger than me maybe. I've seen him at school. His name was Iggy I think. Wasn't he related to Fang? I forgot but he doesn't look like it. He has strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was attractive, but not like Fang. He was holding hands with the girl.

When her and Angel saw me they rushed inside and closed the door, but not before screaming "NO BOYS!"

"Angel, go outside and tell the boys they can sit in my room. Also tell them that if they touch anything, they get killed by me personally."

"'Kay," she smiled sweetly.

"Hey Max, hey Ella! I'm Nudge. Fang has told me sooo much about you guys. Especially Max, but don't worry Ella, that is only because he went to work with her and they talked like the whhhoooollleee day. They were at the movie theaters. Don't you just love the movies? I think that movies are so much fun. But they can also be extremely boring if you are with friends who don't want to leave but you hate the movie and have to sit there for like hours. And you can't talk. Wait what was I saying before? Oh yeah. Fang said that you were really pretty, Max and you are. Ella you are too. Are you guys sisters? Oh wait, I already know that you are. Sometimes I forget things. You guys really don't look alike. At all. But Fang said that too. Ella you are my age right? You go to the other part of the school. Well we can all be besties anyways."

"Yeah sure!" I cut her off. Angel came back in. Holy shit this girl could talk.

"Max? Can I paint your nails? PLEASE..." Angel asked innocently.

"I'm fine with it. Ella would have anyways. Ella, do you care?" I asked her.

"No. Do you want to do her toes too?"

"Can I just do her toes? I'm bad at nails." she replied.

"Sure." Ella said.

"Oooohh! Can I paint her nails? I love to paint nails. What color were you thinking?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know. Whatever you like. Max probably won't want anything too bright or neon and her whole outfit is black. Maybe some gold accessories."

I groaned. Nudge sorted through the makeup bag and took out black, gold and a sponge. Weird.

She started doing something crazy with my nails. I don't know what to call it. **(A/N looks like this: /czgd9yk )**

Ella decided she was going to put skin colored goop all over my face. Why? To cover imperfections I assume. Me, Maximum Ride, with skin imperfections? Sure. Me actually saying a word like imperfection, what? It made my skin look a little darker too but that only because Ella's skin is a shade or two darker than mine. It looked good actually because she added some lighter powdery stuff over. Now for my eyes...

I watched her stare at all the colors in her makeup thing, palette I think it's called, like in art. She is going to paint my face like a picture, I thought with unpleasantness.

She chose a light sparkly gold.

"Close your eyes." she said. And I did.

She only put it on half of each of my eyelid. Then she took a plain brown color and put it on the outside and under my bottom eyelashes. I can only tell you what she did from my point of view, which is minimal knowledge of makeup that is based simply on Ella's lectures, and what I see. **(A/N This is what it looks like: . )**

Then she took eyeliner. Duh duh duhhh. Eyeliner is the worst. So much could go wrong. First she takes the pen one and draws on top of my eye as she pulls it to the side.

"Ow! I hate when you do this!" I yelled.

"Well, you promised I could so let me." She cried.

I crossed my arms and winced exaggeratedly when necessary. Just to prove my hatred.

Then the bottom with pencil. That was surprisingly not that bad but I pretended she poked me once. She called me out on faking it. Of course. She finished with mascara and I was free.

I went to my room and found the boys sitting on my bed. They were talking. When I walked in, they stopped. Fang's jaw dropped and Iggy said damn even though I barely knew him. I turned around and saw Ella's face swollen with pride. Her, Nudge and Angel were giggling about Fang's face or something along those lines.

"Shut up!" I said, "And get out so I can change. Then you can take a picture. It will last longer, unless I destroy it first. Out!"

They shuffled out of the room. I can be quite scary. Fang's eyes met mine but he quickly pulled away. Good. I don't want him to like me for my makeup and dresses and shit. Wait what? I mean that I don't want him to like me in that way. We were just becoming friends. Why ruin it? That sounds better. Much better.

I slipped into the dress and put in on how Ella showed me. I now despised this for making Fang think of me as a girl rather than his friend. I slipped on the shoes and walked out with regret. I wish I could stay in my room forever.

When I walk down the stairs, it feels like a movie. My mom says I look beautiful. Nudge loves my dress and shoes and doesn't stop talking about it until Fang interrupts her to say I look amazing. At that I blush a little. I hope it isn't visible under the goop.

Guess it's good for something, huh?

Ella comes down in her dress with her hair straightened and makeup impeccable. She looked lovely and got compliments but not from Fang. She smiled extra bright at Iggy's. Hmm. Iggy also stared at her intensely. Maybe there is some matchmaking to be done?

"Angel!" Ella called. "I put a little eyeshadow and mascara on her mom. She really wanted it."

"Fine." Mom said, but she wasn't happy. She didn't like seven year olds to wear makeup.

Her hair had a waterfall braid and her blonde curls were flawless, as usual. She wore a black and silver dress that looked like a skirt and shirt. The skirt part was silver sequins and the shirt was a black tank top with sequins on the shoulder. It was cute.

"Boys and Nudge. We are leaving now so I'm going to have to ask you to leave, but you've been a pleasure. I need most of the cookies to bring but here, you can each have a few." My mom gave Fang, Nudge and Iggy each about three or four cookies.

I reached over and tried to grab one from Fang. He held it high and out of my reach, except I was wearing tall shoes so there was only a few inches of height difference.

I jumped. Big mistake. When I landed, I collapsed on the floor. I hid my face.

"Max!" Fang knelt on the ground next to me. I turned away. "Are you okay?"

I didn't respond. Instead I lept up grabbed a cookie from him and held a hand out to his stunned face to help him up. I smiled triumphantly and took a bite.

He took my hand but rather than getting up he pulled me down with him. He took the cookie back.

"Hey," I giggled, "That's not fair. I already bit it."

"Like I care." He laughed and ate my cookie.

"Fine. Take your cookies and be gone." I waved an invisible wand at his face.

"Okay. Goodbye Maxie. Have fun, well, as much fun as you can..." He kissed my cheek casually and turned. I however was frozen "Bye Ella, great to see you."

Nudge hugged Ella, Iggy said goodbye to both of us (Ella a little awkwardly. Definitely something going on there) and they all thanked my mom kindly. Fang saw the effect he had on me and smirked. When he smirked Ella grinned. When Ella grinned, Nudge smiled. I just stood there.

"Um, bye guys. I'll text you tonight." I said.

"Great. I'll make a group chat. We can all talk and it will be so fun. We can text each other all night. You all have iPhones right? Otherwise the group texts can get sooo annoying. Been there done that, iPhones are amazing." Nudge said until Iggy stopped her.  
"We have to go Nudge. But Max has an iPhone. Do you Ella?" he asked.

"Uh yeah. Nudge has our numbers." She said a little bit shy.

Ella's not usually shy. We left for the wake and they left our house. The smell of cookies filled the car and I managed only to have one.

**Hope you liked! Message me or review if you want a link to what something looked like. Her hair or what someone else is wearing. Whatever. I'll post it ASAP you just need to ask me. xoxo andi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. So I had Eggy: 7 Niggy: 5. That's why I'm happy I did that. I happen to like writing about Eggy a little more. My apologies for not updating daily. I have more of a life now that school started. In the summer, I had at least part of the day or part of the night to write, but now I have to sleep a little and go to school and I have a social life (if you didn't know...) so yeah.  
**

Even through the tears and sadness, the biggest thing on mine, Ella and my mother's minds is the fact that Gazzy will be living with us. My cousin has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is a year and a half older than Angel but they look exactly alike. They get it from my grandma on my dad's side. That's also where I get my blonde hair.

Anyways, our house won't fit all of us. I refuse to share a room with Angel because she talks in her sleep. Not Ella either because who knows what she would do? She could bedazzle all my stuff one night or something crazy. No one wants a co-ed room. That is simply awkward as could be. And also, we all like our personal space. Mom said we would talk about it in the morning.

I decided not to text Sam the news. He got really rude at the wake. At first he was just staring in a creepy, perverted way. It was weirder than weird. I fake coughed and his attention was on me again, well my eyes. I guess his attention was on me the whole time, just not the right part.

*******************************************************************************************************

"Hey. Are you alright? You look amazing."

"Hi, yes and thanks."

"I always speak the truth." He looked at me hungrily

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes. I felt really uncomfortable. This was my boyfriend, not some random guy checking me out. He is supposed to love me always and not only in makeup, a dress and heels "I think that I have to get back to my family now."

"Why?" he asked with an aggressive tone that pissed me off and his eyes were on my legs now.

"Because I am sick of you staring at me like I'm a piece of meat and you're a dog." I said, matching his tone of voice. I turned around quickly and felt my long hair hit him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me around roughly. It's not like I've never been in a fight, I've actually been in quite a few and won each one (unless someone broke it up first) so it isn't like the pain bothered me. What annoyed me was the fact he did it.

"Why would you do that?" I was really angry at this point.

"Why don't you ever want to be with me anymore? Am I nothing in comparison to the wonderful Fang? Such a sad excuse for a boyfriend that you can't even be near me?"

"I don't understand! You are acting like a jealous dick. Actually, you are one. I am going to go console my sisters and my mom like a good family member, okay? Leave me alone for a while."

"Fine, whatever go." He released his too-tight grip and threw his arm in the air. "I guess you just don't need me or anyone to console you. I wonder if you would let Fang talk to you?"

I walked away furiously.

*******************************************************************************************************

Fine then, I will let Fang talk to me. Right now. That seems to be what he wants right? All he ever talk about is how I like Fang better, it is almost like he wants me too. Well, I thought evilly, I guess I'll give him what he wants. I took my phone off my table and saw that Fang already texted me during the wake. I didn't bring it the wake because unlike Ella, I didn't have a purse. Did you know most dresses don't have pockets? How inconvenient is that?

Fang: Hey, how is everyone doing.

Me: Hi. They're okay, pretty upset but okay.

Fang: Good but how are you doing.

Me: I'm fine. I don't really cry often.

Fang: Haha. Why doesn't that surprise me?

Me: Because I am tougher than you or anyone you've ever met or seen in your life?

Fang: No. Because you are an emotionless robot.

Me: Take that back.

Fang: Never.

Me: Fine, but only because I remember what I wanted to tell you.

Fang: What?

Me: It's huge news.  
Fang: What is it?

Me: You'd never guess it.

Fang: Max, what?

Me: Hold on one more second...

Fang: MAXIMUM RIDE, TELL ME THIS INSTANT.

Me: I'm moving! I might even move near you, Nudge and Iggy.

Fang: I hope so, that would be awesome. Why though? You are so close anyways it seems unnecessary.

Me: You know Gazzy my cousin? He is living with us. I guess that my dad was the Godfather but they never had time to change it when he died. So Gazzy is living with us.

Fang: That doesn't explain moving.

Me: There isn't enough space for another bedroom. Do you really think that one of the girls in my family would share a bedroom? It simply couldn't happen.

Fang: Oh, I see. Well I have to go now. See you tomorrow?

Me: Sure, goodnight.

**Next Day At work (After school)**

I walk into the movie theater, greeted to the smell of buttery burnt popcorn and smoke. The machine had a small fire. I froze. Something red caught my eye over my left shoulder. I saw a couple people trying to put it out with water and Fang calling 9-1-1 and spraying it with a soda hose at the same time. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and yelled move as loud possible.

I sprayed the foam all over the popcorn machine. People cheered and clapped. I set it down, breathing hard. I don't think I took one breath that whole time. I was running solely on adrenaline, not air. Fang grabbed me in his arms and all the cheering faded from my ears. All I could (or wanted) to hear was our heartbeats. Then I saw another flash of red off of my left shoulder. This one was accompanied by a familiar dirty blonde and was darting away.

"Sam and Lissa. Stop!" I yelled, reluctant to break from Fang's embrace.

They both turned slowly like criminals being caught. I sincerely enjoyed that idea. I looked at Lissa. She was wearing a skirt that was either too short or too small, but most likely both because her ass was hanging out. She also wore a "crop top" (A.K.A. a boob shirt) that didn't fully cover her stomach or bra. It was pretty unattractive. Like she forgot to look in the mirror. She looked smug, proud even. Bitch. I looked away from her. Then my hard glare fell on Sam. He shied away and look scared to death. He should be. Sam looked gorgeous because Sam always looks gorgeous. He was wearing a fitted dark green t-shirt that complemented his skin and eyes. His jeans were medium blue and fit him well.

"Sam. I can not believe this. You think I'M the one who is cheating and lying? You think I'M the one who likes someone less than you? You're with Lissa. She is a total slut." I saw Lissa's smug expression break. Eyes narrowed. Good. "Fang is greater than you will ever be. He is kinder, funnier and a better boyfriend than you could ever be. Even though we aren't dating, because I would never cheat on someone no matter how much of a dick he is, I know that because Fang is the greatest guy is the whole world. Okay? So you can take that and get out." I said pointing at Lissa.

"Max..." Sam started. "You know what? Fine. You see how you really do love him more than me. Do you understand now?" He grabbed Lissa and kissed her too aggressively. She didn't mind. I would have slapped him. "Now do you get it?"

"No Sam I don't. Because I don't love you. I haven't for a while but now I realize it. I can't love someone that jealous and cheating. Were you just going to keep dating me after this? Did Lissa know that?" Then a horrible thought came to mind. I asked a little quieter, "Has this happened before?"

"Yes." responded Lissa. Proud smile back on her face.

"I was talking to Sam, not you bitch." I said as I turned to Sam. "Before I met Fang?"

"Yes," He said defeated finally.

"Just go. I hope I never see you again."

"We go to school together Max. Of course you will. We have three classes together."

"Not if I move down the street from Fang. Then I would switch classes. Happy?"

He grabbed Lissa's waist too low but she didn't seem to care and pulled her away.

Fang walked over to me. "Max." He said softly after a moment with his hand on my arm, "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I wanted to break up anyways." I said, truthfully, I just didn't realize it before. "The only thing stopping me was the dance. We were going to go but we each got our own tickets. They were expensive. But I didn't really want to go anyways, he did. Now he'll probably take Lissa."

"Uh... do you want to go with me? Just because you already got the ticket and stuff though. Otherwise I wouldn't ask. I also know that it is too late to return it, so... why not?"

"Oh Fang, you don't have to do that. A dance isn't really your thing, or mine really."

"Yeah, I know. But do you really want to give Sam the satisfaction of you not being there? I mean, obviously I don't dislike him as much as you, but still. I hate that he cheated on you, that he hurt you. You're my best friend Max." Since I no longer have a boyfriend, I can state how upset I was that I was just his best friend. No, still can't. He's mine too.

"Fine. But only because you really seem to want to go." I teased with a smile.

"Wow, you get over breakups quickly."

"I'm a robot remember." I joked again.

"Alright robot. Since everyone cleared out, let's cheer you up." I didn't even notice that the whole room was empty after the fire.

"What are we d..." I started, but he was already throwing me on his shoulder, "Put me down!" I kicked but he held steadily as he walked to the soda hose things.

He put me down and told me to open my mouth. I did and he squirted soda on my tongue. I laughed and grabbed the coke. I just sprayed his face.

"Oh, you didn't." he smiled

"But I did." I said as I sprayed his shirt.

Then he sprayed mine. It went into a full out battle. It was a mix of soda, hide and go seek, and tag. I have to say it was super fun. We played for like twenty five minutes before we were dripping wet. Fang grabbed towels from the back. We closed the theater and went home to shower. We agreed to meet up right after.

**A little longer than usual. Hope you like it. So sorry for the wait. Xoxo Andi**


	11. Chapter 11

**This one is dedicated to maximumriderocks24. Thanks for being the first reviewer ( u/4155005/ ). I got a review about Sam being a cheater. Wow, didn't think it would upset anyone. Guess some people liked him? Felt bad for Max? I don't know? I didn't like him because he didn't like Fang...**

I don't know what to make of this. I'm sure everyone can relate to the fact that the shower is where I think about the day or reflect on life. It's quite deep when you think about it. So here is a list of my shower thoughts for your enjoyment.

-Breaking up with Sam  
-Fang hugging me  
-Where everyone went after the fire and when they left  
-Fang holding me on his shoulder  
-How much I hate Lissa (in general, not just recently)  
-Fang fighting me with soda  
-Moving and living near him (we're looking at a house down the street from his. Did I forget about that?)  
-Basically just Fang in general.

What does that mean? It wasn't like I was trying to think of Fang. It just sort of happened like that. Whatever. Fang doesn't like me anyways. He said that we are best friends, but I could live with that. I got out of the shower to find Ella and Angel sitting in my room.

"Nudge texted me. She got it out of Fang by sheer force, tickling him. She said not to be mad. I'm so sorry Max." Ella said. Trying to lighten the mood at first, but miserably failing and giving up.

"Alright, thanks but can we do this in a few minutes when I am wearing more than a towel." My bathroom and, therefore, shower is in my room so no one usually comes in.

"Fine." said Angel exiting the room while Ella followed.

I quickly got dressed as I texted Fang. I actually thought about my outfit. This is so freaking weird. I decided on red skinny jeans with a not too short crop top. You can see a lot of my stomach when I lift my arms but I'll try not to do that I guess. I just really like this shirt.

"You guys can come back and I'll tell you everything." I called out the door.

Ella came in first and sat next to me on my bed. Then Angel ran in, curls bouncing, and jumped into my lap. Gazzy walked in slowly. I felt awful for him. It was like he aged three year in a few days. He sat on my other side and I put my arm around him. He smiled up at me with eyes identical to Angel's bright blue ones. I told them the story, starting with the fire and ending with them leaving. I skipped any parts about Fang. I don't want Ella to get any ideas.

"Max. Are you okay?" Angel asked, worried expression on her face.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm fine now."

Ella gave me a look and I nodded as if to say I really am fine and don't need an ice-cream-eating-movie-watching girls' night any time soon. That sounds like torture right now. And Fang texted me back. I reached around Ella to grab my phone but she got it first.

"You're hanging out with Fang after a breakup rather than a girlfriend or sister? Are you even a girl?" Ella cried

"Yes, and a girl who would rather be Romance-movie free with a guy after a breakup. Get it? Good." I said.

I set Angel down and leapt off the bed. Gazzy hugged me. I hugged him back and told him I was okay. He nodded and went downstairs to eat dinner.

"Eating dinner at Fang's mom!" I yelled. I quickly threw on my grey converse that were only slightly dirty. I ran into the kitchen.

"Alright dear." she said sweetly, as only she could. I kissed her on the cheek. Then I moved right and hugged Ella. On the other side I kissed Angel then Gazzy on their small blonde heads.

"Bye everyone!" I called.

"Bye Max." they responded.

I dashed out to my car, almost forgetting my phone and keys. I shoved a piece of gum in my pocket.

I texted Fang: Be there in a sec.

He texted back: Kay

I can literally hear him saying it in my mind. I drove a little faster than usual but still within the speed limit (sort of). Finally I was at his house. I got a text.

Fang: Door's unlocked. Come upstairs. Second door on the right.

I opened the door awkwardly. You know how it is when someone leaves the door open for you and you feel like you are breaking in. That was how it felt. However, I was too excited to care. His garage door was open but there were no cars in it. No one was home. I felt a rush of excitement go through me that I quickly shooed away.

Upstairs is a long-ish hallway with about six shut doors and an open one that is a closet. I turn to the right and into the second door. Fang's room, I'm assuming. I open the door slightly. I smile as I see Fang listening to music from his black, of course, beats. His room is actually pretty cool. The walls are a slate gray, but you can't really see much of it. He has a million newspaper clippings, song lyrics, band posters and drawings hung up on his walls. His bed has a white frame with black sheets and black and gray pillows. He has two sets of these shelves that are in the shape of squares. The squares descend like stairs and the smallest one points to a desk in the middle of them. He has some pictures of his family, friends and autographs of bands. He has three guitars and a keyboard. I didn't know he was talented. He had a large flat screen on his wall.

I didn't realize that he stopped listening to his headphones and was staring at me in the doorway.

"Looking for something?" he asked with a smile.

"Found it." I said

"What?"

"You and your crooked half smile." I said as his smile widened.

"Sit?" He asked, putting his hand down on the space next to him.

"Sure." I responded, walking toward him as he moved his hand.

I sat on the bed and leaned back on my elbows. I tried not to let my belly button show, but it was hard. I regret wearing this shirt now. It isn't like I'm fat, even though I eat like a pig, because I have a really fast metabolism. I also do karate and gymnastics (I know. I would quit but I am on my way to nationals and stuff). Fang looked at my stomach and I self-consciously pulled down my shirt. He laughed a little.

"It's fine Max, it's just me. I won't judge you."

"Good to know. I'm starving."

"Do you want to make pizza?"

"From scratch?"

"Yeah, Iggy taught me." he said. I remember him telling me Iggy cooked.

"Let's go."

We took out some ingredients. We had flour, sugar, salt, hot water, yeast and some other stuff. I took some flour out of the bag and flicked it at Fang. He reacted quickly and through something (baking powder?) at me. Right in my hair. The white flour stood out on his black shirt. I laughed.

We circled the island staring one another down. It was a test to see who would make the first move.

"I know something Fangy." I said with both intensity and a teasing tone.

"And what is that." He asked, amused.

"Nudge told me a secret. Your secret weakness." I heard Fang swear under his breath.

He raced at me to knock me over but I tripped him. I sat on his stomach, pinning him down. I'm sure the look in my eye was menacing. I pulled the hair next to his ear.

"Ahh! Max! STOP! TRUCE!" I yanked one last time and he cringed. Then he got up. I was laughing and he glared.

"We might need to take another shower after this." he said.

"Probably."

"I think your pants are okay. I'll give you one of Nudge's shirts. She left a few here when her and Iggy stayed a few weeks ago. Their parents were out of town."

"How girly is it?" I asked, sighing.

"Only somewhat. I think it is from that store she likes, Free something."

"Free City? Free People?"

"I thought they were the same..."

"Nope."

"Wow, Max, I didn't think you knew about clothing stores."

"I'm still a girl!" I was slightly offended.

"Sorry," he threw his hands up in innocence, "Well, there is a sweatshirt from Free City and a tee shirt from the other one." he said

"That's better than I expected." I said, actually surprised. I was expecting rhinestones and neon.

"Glad your happy. Lets finish the pizza before I die of starvation." I rolled my eyes at the last part.

We put all of the pizza ingredients into a bowl and actually mixed it by hand. Neither of us knew how to use the mixer. Eventually it got too thick for me. I'm strong but not that strong. To my dismay, Fang acted like it was a piece of cake. However, I could see his muscles flexing and bending with effort. Now it was to to flatten and bake it.

"Do we get to throw it in the air like Italian chefs?" I asked. I have always wondered if normal people did that.

"If you want. It sounds...interesting to watch." He said with a wry smirk.

"Yes!"

I reached for the dough and rolled it out with a rolling pin. Once it was kind of flat I chucked it into the air.

"Fang! Catch it!" I yelled. But he already had it in his hand. Show off.

"My turn." he grinned. Rather than throwing it in the air he threw it at me. I threw it back and he tossed it in the air and caught it effortlessly. He actually looked like those Italian guys. Have to say I was impressed. I won't admit it to him though.

"Show off." I said with my tongue out.

"Oh come on, you know you're jealous." I threw it from his fingertips and the dough spiraled landing in the same position. "I'll teach you."

"I don't need lessons from you." I spat.

"Whatever," but he didn't mean it because he grabbed me by the waist and held my wrist. I squirmed but he was too strong. The dough was back on the counter.

"Hold your hand like this." I did as I was told and placed my fingertips skyward. He balanced the dough on my hands. "Then you throw it like this."

His fingers lifted, twirled and jumped all at the same time. I mimicked the motion and the pizza crust flew. I caught it clumsily on my fingers again beaming.  
"You're welcome." he smirked.

"Thanks, really. That was so cool." I said, genuinely. Then there was an awkward pause. I hate those. They are so... awkward.

"I guess we should do the sauce now. Do you want plain cheese?" Fang asked, uncomfortably clearing his throat.

"Uh... yeah. Whatever you like."

"Cheese is good. Not sure that we have anything else anyway."

I painted on the sauce. It was actually pretty fun. It was also a great distraction from awkwardness. Fang and I talked about everything as we sauced and cheesed the pizza. We laughed, teased and spoke casually. It was nice. Finally we finished.

"It will be done in like twenty-eight minutes. Is that enough time to shower?" Fang asked.

"For me? Yeah. Can I have a towel please? Don't want to run around naked." We both laughed but it was really fake. I regret that sentence so much right now. He threw the pizza in the oven and grabbed a towel from that open closet I saw on the way in. He handed me the t-shirt and the sweatshirt. They matched my jeans at least. That was super lucky.

The t-shirt was soft. It was white and loose which was comfortable. It had a red, gold and yellow graphic design that I didn't know the meaning of. The sweatshirt was red and said Free City. I could smell the pizza from the shower. I washed myself quickly. The products smelled like Fang. I kind of liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I've** **been updating more (even though this one is really late)! Yay! I realized that I really missed writing so I got back to it. It is really early right now and I am exhausted** **so I hope this is a good chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks so much to (who is, as you could imagine, an anon so I can't give you her link) for being my first reviewer. Very true, lots of food fights in that one haha.**  
I got out of the shower still smelling like Fang a little. In the privacy of his bathroom, I smelled my hand, my arm, my hair. Pretty Fang-like, not that I cared. I hope he doesn't. I threw on the t-shirt, sweatshirt and my jeans. It was actually matching perfectly. I was pleasantly surprised that it was matching, my style and also comfortable. Thanks Nudge.  
Fang was leaning on the side of the door when I walked out. Not in that 'I think I'm so cool' way, or in the dick way (well, those two are quite similar) or in the 'I think you're hot, I can get any girl I want and I will get you but first I'm going to check you out' way. He does it casually with his arms crossed and eyes thinking. He doesn't have his hand against the wall leaning sideways with a cocky expression. Instead his right shoulder is on the wall so he faces me. He looks deep in thought and I can't help but wonder what he is thinking. That is weird though. I can normally read him pretty well. The moment breaks after a split second because he smiles brightly at me. There is definitely something in his eyes but I can't tell what. Is he upset? Worried? I can't tell.  
"Hey. Pizza's ready. You can wait for me or eat now. I really don't care." he said, voice a little lower than usual. It was kind of hot but there was something bothering him so I was worried. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Alright. Are you okay? You seem a little off." I asked  
"Yeah. No worries. I'm fine."  
"'Kay" I said, still worried.  
Fang got in the shower and I slid against the wall to sit down and think. I'm not sure what could be worrying him... unless it's me. Did I do something wrong? Say something? I ran through the night in my head remembering every detail. Nothing seemed odd. I was lost in my own thoughts when he came out about five minutes later. He was wearing black and grey flannel pants and no shirt. I could see his abs clearly and believe me, I feel blessed for the experience.  
"I'll come down after I grab a shirt. The pizza smells amazing." he said, casually. He seemed much more normal now.  
"Alright. See you in a sec." I almost forgot about the amazing smell of pizza.  
**Fang's POV**  
The water was running down my shoulders, bending at the curve of my elbow and dripping off my fingers. I was think about Max. I can't believe her breakup was only this morning. It feels like a lifetime ago. I also can't believe we've only known eachother for about a month now, not even. It's only been three weeks and two days. I hate how I know that. I hate how I've liked her since, forever. Even though she has been dating Sam.  
I don't usually fall in love. I've had two or three girlfriends, nothing too serious though. I mean, I'm not a player, but girls do flirt with me. I wouldn't want to break their hearts and in all honesty, it makes me uncomfortable, so I ignore it. At the time, I thought that I actually did love the girls I've had relationships with. Now, looking back, it is nothing compared to Max. I thought that the affection was just that I liked her as a friend. A best friend. I never saw it as that kind of love until this afternoon, when her and Sam broke up. I was denying it.  
The water turns off in a swift motion of my hand. I grab the flannel pants I brought in the shower room and put them on. I looked around for my black long sleeve shirt, but couldn't find it. I ended up admitting that I forgot it and walked out, exposing my abs. I like to stay in shape, just in case I need to use a little force with something. It tends to come in handy because it is very intimidating as far as I could tell.  
Max is sitting by the door, looking effortlessly pretty, with wet hair and makeup-free. That is more than I could say for some girls, not that Max even wore makeup.  
"I'll come down after I grab a shirt. The pizza smells amazing." I said, as casual as I could manage. She reads me too well and knew I was hiding something. I bet she has no clue what though, at least, I hope not.  
"Alright. See you in a sec." she said it with simplicity. Maybe she didn't notice.  
I walked to my room. I grabbed my grey t-shirt and black zip up.  
Max was in the kitchen running her hand under the water at the sink. Her face looked pained so I stomped down the last three steps and rushed towards her.  
"You okay?" I asked, worried.  
"I'm fine. Just burned myself taking out pizza. My mom usually does the baking... guess this is why." She was always so strong. She never wanted to be hurt or weak.  
"It looks pretty bad. Does it hurt?" It really did. It was one of those puffy white burns that was in a bunch of lines from the tray she probably touched.  
"Yeah, a little." But her expression showed it was more than a little.  
"Didn't use oven mitts?" I smiled.  
"Me? Safety? Never." She laughed a little. The sound made me forget the world for a moment.  
"I'll get some ice and neosporin." I said  
"Thanks."  
I returned quickly. It looked like she was in real pain and Max is typically good at hiding that emotion.  
I gave her the ice and she winced at first, but then her expression softened noticeably.  
"Ready? We will do it fast and then you can put the ice back on." I told her.  
"Okay."  
I put the neosporin on the band-aid, "One."  
"Two..." she said.

"Three" She pulled the ice off and I put the band-aid on her hand in one swift motion. She pulled away and grabbed the ice.

"Sorry." I mumbled.  
"Don't be. You made it better. What would I do without my Fang?" She asked jokingly. She put her arm around me. I hoped there was some truth in that comment, and some part of my heart said that there was.  
We sat down to eat. I got a text from my mom.

**Mom**: Is Max over?

**Me**: Yeah, y?  
**Mom**: I'm not coming home until late tomorrow, sleeping in the city, and your dad is out of town. She can stay the night, as long as nothing... happens.  
**Me**: No worries mom. We are just friends. Thanks though, I'll ask.

"I know that was rude but it was my mom." I apologized.  
"No worries." Said Max, mouth full of pizza.  
"She said you could stay the night if it was cool with your parents."  
"Really?" she asked, swallowing, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I'll thank her the next time I see her. That was so nice."  
"Yeah." I said, "Horror movie marathon tonight?"  
"You know me too well. Perfect way to get over a break-up? Horror movies, baking pizza, getting burns and staying the night with your best guy friend. Guess I'm not your typical girl?" she said  
"No, your not," I said grinning, "You're better."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so excited for this! No dedication because I started writing this one before I even posted the last one. Sadly I didn't have much time lately so I didn't finish until recently :( sad I know. Xoxo. P.S. Unless otherwise stated, assume it is Max's POV. Got it? Good. And I don't own any of the movies mentioned.**

I inspected to burns on my hands. They were puffy and white and when you pushed on them, they hurt more. At least I had Fang here to help me... haha just kidding. That makes me sound so cheesy and damsel in distress. I'm not, but it was really nice of him to help me like that. I don't know if you've ever been stupid enough to grab an oven rack without gloves but it hurts like hell.

"What movie?" Fang asked me.

"What do you have?"

"Hmm... a lot... these are my top five. I have The Exorcist, Friday the 13th Part II, The Ring, Halloween and The Hills Have Eyes."

"Well, I've seen Friday the 13th, The Ring and Halloween. How about The Exorcist?" I decided.

"Alright. I only have the new one though, sorry."

"That's fine. Maybe I'll actually sleep with that one."

"Don't worry Maxie, I'll protect you." he teased.

"Oh please, you'd probably cry at the original." I countered.

"We'll see who's crying..." He said, as he lifted me up and threw me on the couch. I didn't even try to resist, knowing that he is by far stronger than me... I mean, I've seen his abs.

With a satisfying plop, I landed on the couch, arms crossed. Fang sat next to me and I didn't look at him, pretending to be mad. He put his arm around me in that cute guy way where is just resting on the chair. It made my stomach flutter, not that I would care to admit that, and I kind of liked it. I did not like the smirk on his face though. He probably knows the effect he has on me and that makes me really nervous. I hate to seem weak, especially in front of someone like Fang. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction so I shoved his arm off of my shoulder defiantly.

"Okay Max. But believe me, you will practically be in my lap by the halfway point of the movie." he said.

"What makes you say that." I said, angry, well on the outside.

"Trust me, you'll be scared as hell."  
"Whatever, Fang."

The movie started with a duh duhh duh duh that every movie by 20th Century Fox has. I leaned back and put my feet on the coffee table.

When the spider walk scene came on I screamed mentally. I grabbed Fang's arm and stared at the screen, unable to move my eyes. I saw him smile slightly but not in a condescending way, it was actually pretty cute, sweet almost. Gently, he reached for my and squeezed it. He drew a couple light circles on my hand with his thumb and, although it hurt my burns, I appreciated the comfort. Looking at his hands, I noticed that they are much bigger than mine and it felt safe. He felt safe.

"Don't worry, it's just special effects. Look you can see the tube where the fake blood comes from." He said. I guess he's seen it, but I haven't.

I laughed when I saw it but is was obviously a little shaky. He told me that he was so scared the first time he saw it that he didn't sleep for three days. I was honestly surprised to hear that. I turned toward him.

"You, the amazing, fearless, wonderful Fang, afraid of a horror movie? I never would have guessed that." I said joking but only slightly.

"I know, who would have thought." he smiled.

We finished the movie with me leaning my head on his shoulder. Somewhere towards the end, I fell asleep. Fang's arm was around me. He woke me gently.

"Let's go upstairs. I have a pair of sweats you can wear." I walked leaning against him the entire time, too tired to care. When we got to the stairs, he rested one of his hands on my back and the other on my legs. Lifting me up and cradling me like a baby effortlessly. I changed quickly before he walked in the room. As I was practically collapsing into his bed, he spoke in his low voice.

"Max, I have to change too." I turned to face the wall in response, "Did you know that you are impossible?"

"Mmmmm..." That was supposed to be a sarcastic comment but I was too tired to make it.

The bed groaned when we stacked more weight on top of it. After a moment though it relaxed and got settled beneath our bodies. I felt Fang's warm arms around me and his stomach against my back. It was comfortable, better than comfortable actually, it was wonderful. Fang is wonderful.

I tentatively touched his hands as if to grab it, but I hesitated and it was more of a tap. Seeing my effort, he stretched his fingers to hold mine. I took a deep breathe in my last moments of consciousness to save the memory of this second. Well, not exactly consciousness. I was awake but it didn't feel like that. Have you ever had those times when you feel like you are dreaming, like everything is surreal? That is how this felt, real but fake at the same time. In that last breathe, I said four fatal words,****

**_"Fang, I love you."_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hahaha didn't mean to make it sound like they were dying but yeah. IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I missed you guys (5months omg) but let's start over. I recently started reading some fanfics and was inspired to write again! YAY! Sorry for leaving there please don't hurt me my loves! Let's pick up where we left off.**

I froze. Any exhaustion that crept into me during the movie vanished. Why did I say that? Was it true?

I looked at Fang. He seemed frozen too. His muscles tensed a little but he showed no reaction. My cheeks were red and hot. The heat radiated through my body but for some reason left me cold and shaky. My heart was pounding so loud I was sure he could hear it. Stupid heart.

I don't know what reaction I wanted but I waited in panicked silence for Fang to speak or move or something.

He began to turn slightly. My eyes popped but I was quick to act tired again, even though my heart stopped beating and I was sure there was something wrong with my circulation. I felt like a jumped in a basket of ice.

"What, I'm pretty sure I heard that wrong." said Fang, looking more awake than he did before and trying too hard not to show it.

I paused for a moment, wanting desperately to confirm what I said. Wanting him to know how I felt.

"Nothing. I just said 'Goodnight Fang.'" I said. I sighed internally wishing that I didn't say that but at least now I can figure out my feelings.

"Okay, that's what I thought, goodnight Maxie." He said laughing. He knows I hate that name but I scrunched my nose to prove it. He just smiled his cute half smile.

I turned to face the wall. I stared and it and slowed my breathing. I pretended to sleep but what I really needed was some time to think about what just happened. I couldn't decide if I was relieved that our relationship wouldn't change or if I was disappointed.

I didn't know how much time passed when I felt Fang shift slightly and his body relax. His bed was wide and, thankfully, we didn't touch. The sheets were black and so were his pillows. I looked leaned my head against the cold wall and must have fallen asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone. I probably lost all my readers :( Anyways give me a chance I promise to write more.**

I went to Fang's to get over Sam and I guess it worked. I have definitely thought more of Fang than Sam.

I woke up that morning feeling confused. I wasn't really sure where I was. I jumped and looked around as the dark, blurry room came into focus. I remembered where I was and I quickly remembered what happened last night. Oh God.

Fang was gone but I heard the shower running so I guess I solved that mystery. Not knowing what else to do, I got up and looked in the mirror. Fang had a really cool room. His bed was on a platform that was a few feet higher than the floor with four steps leading up to it. It was black, red and grey, but mostly black. The carpet was black and the walls were a light grey except for the platform (red). His door and the door to his closet were red. He had black furniture that included a desk, a dresser, a nightstand, his bed frame and book/CD/DVD case with filled shelves. It was all really modern with guitars, framed album covers and pictures were organized neatly on the wall. The mirror was across from the bed over the black dresser. There were stage lights shining on the mirror.

I smoothed down my blonde hair and was happy I don't wear makeup because it would probably be everywhere.

I went to the book case to see what books were there. They ranged from classics like Frankenstein and Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland to modern books like Harry Potter and a bunch of John Green books. I picked up Dracula and started reading on the big read bean bag in the corner of the room.

"3 May. Bistritz.-Left Munich at 8:35 P.M., on 1st May, arriving at Vienna early next morning; should have arrived at 6:46, but train was an hour late. Buda-Pesth seems a wonderful place, from the glimpse which I got of it from the train and the little I could walk through the streets. I feared to go very far from the station, as we had arrived late and would start as near the correct time as possible." I read.

I have always kind of wanted to read this. I love dark books. Many people don't know this but I actually love to read. My life was never very interesting and I've always dreamed of adventure. Characters in books are so lucky.

I heard the twist of the shower turning off. I looked up, my heart beating. I wasn't sure what to say to Fang. Act normal, I reminded myself. I took a deep breathe, surprised with myself. Since when was I nervous?

I was on the second chapter when Fang walked in. He was shirtless. Ugh, Fang why must you do this to me? He wore sweatpants and had his towel around his neck.

"Hey." he said, smiling, "How'd you sleep?"

A drip of water ran down from his dark, disheveled hair onto his tan forehead. He caught it with the towel before it reached his eyebrow.

"Fine." I lied, looking back at my book with attempted casualty.

"Dracula." He nodded as he saw the cover. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a white teeshirt and jeans. " | loved that book."

"Did you honestly read all of those? Even the classics?" I was genuinely surprised. I never thought of Fang as the classic type.

"Yeah, I like to read believe it or not." He looked almost embarrassed. I raised an eyebrow and then smiled at him.

"But bad, handsome boys can't read books!" I pretended to gasp. I was making fun of all the stupid girls that are all over him

He laughed at me and I smiled. He went into the bathroom to change but I was still smiling. I bit my lip to try to stop it but it wouldn't work.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! You're reviews are so sweet! Any suggestions are welcome and appreciated! Please review! It means a lot! Thanks 3 Andi**

I heard my phone buzz from Fang's bed. I jumped up to grab it before it went to voicemail. It was nine o'clock. My mom was calling me.

"Hey, wan to look at the new house? Fang can come. I think we're going to buy it tonight but I wanted you all to see it first." She said over the phone.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll ask Fang. I'll call you back later, bye!" I replied, hanging up as Fang walked in the door.

He walked in with his wet hair almost dry, his white tee sticking to his chest a little and dark wash jeans but not quite black.

"My mom just called. We're going to look at the new house. Wanna come?" I asked. I really hoped that he did but I tried to sound chill.

"Yeah, I'd love to." He said.

"'Kay, I'll text her. I don't know what time though." I said as I typed. She replied quickly saying it was in an hour and a half. "Ten thirty ish. I told Fang." He moved the hair out of his eyes and nodded.

"Want breakfast?" Fang asked.

"Yeah what do you have?"

"My mom would get us something but she stayed in the city. Her thing went late so my parents just stayed at a hotel. I don't know if we have any food. We can go out though. My car's here."

"Alright. I just need to get dressed." I said. "I'll just wear what I wore yesterday."

"We can stop at your house if you want." he said. He's so thoughtful.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Thanks." I said blushing a little. It's so cute when he's sweet because he is normally so hard with others. Jeez, what's wrong with me?

We got into his car and I was still wearing his sweats. We drove and talked a little. After deciding on where we would go to breakfast, which took a little longer than necessary because we are both too stubborn for our own good. After a "fight," I got my way. After all, I am the one who just broke up with her boyfriend, a fact that I used to my advantage.

Arriving at my house, I changed quickly. I put on a large, soft band tee that I have had for years now. It's worn from countless washes. I paired it with a pair light blue so light that they are almost white jeans with a few rips in them. I threw on black Doc Martins and left quickly. The Docs are my moms old shoes.

As I was about to close the door, Ella caught it. Her and Angel wanted to come but not before Ella drilled me with questions about Fang.

"What movies did you watch?" She asked

"The Exorcist." I said quickly without interest.

"Awww a horror movie! Did you hold hands and did he hug you when you were scared?"

"I wasn't scared! And no." I lied, blushing slightly.

Ella smiled, she knew me too well.

"Did you sleep in his room?"

"Yeah, so?" I replied

"So were you in his bed?"

I hesitated

"OMIGOD! You did didn't you!"

"Not in that way... We didn't even touch."

"Did you kiss?" She asked smirking

"No! Doesn't that qualify as touching!?"

"You got me there." she smiled walked gracefully towards the car. She was wearing wedges, an aztec skirt and a thin white tank top with a pink bandeau that matched her skirt. Angel followed, blonde curls bouncing as she skipped away but not before kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and shrugged at Fang.

He greeted Ella happily as she climbed in back. Angel went to hug him before going in back. He opened the door happily. Fang loved little kids.

I walked around to open the door and mouthed sorry to him. He shook his head and smiled showing me that he liked my family. He mouthed it's okay and kissed me on the cheek.

Angel giggled while Ella said, "Ooooooh!" as she was looking up from her phone . I gave her a look that said it's nothing, don't make it something. Angel giggled more.

"Who are you texting, Iggy?" I teased and smiled triumphantly when she blushed.

"No!" She shouted but her cheeks pink hue deepened to red.

I laughed and Fang tried to hide his smile.

"How do you know them anyways? Iggy and Nudge?" I asked him. I knew that they lived in the same area but not much else.

"We grew up together. Our parents went to high school here and were all really close. They made a pact to bring their kids here one day so that they could be as close as they were. Amazingly enough, none of them broke it. Now it's like we're all related. They come over sometimes, they're the siblings I never had."

"Aww that's so sweet." Ella said from the back, the glow of her phone illuminating her face and highlighting her high, prominent cheek bones.

"It really is." I added genuinely.


End file.
